


Leap of Faith

by goddess_julie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has been pining for four years, it's time he took a leap of faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my Day 17 fic for Mini Nanowrimo on LJ. I'm doing 30 fics in 30 days in different fandoms.
> 
> Today's fic was inspired by the livejournal quote inspiration prompt that read...
> 
> _"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart." ~Haruki Murakami_

Photographs were scattered across the table. Some worn around the edges, some still as glossy as they were when they came out of the developing machine at the kiosk in the mall. Merlin ran his finger over the faces in one picture in particular, it was one of the last photos they had all been around for, one last picture before everyone went off in their own directions. Gwen and Percival were going off to college across the country, Morgana forgoing university to take some time off and travel before she decided what she wanted to do. Arthur and Lance were going to Manchester for soccer while Gwaine and Merlin had opted to stay at home, go to a college in town and help take care of their families.

Everyone looked happy. Everyone was young. Life was perfect.

Merlin, looking back at that time in his life, wished he had have enjoyed it more. He took it for granted, assuming that it was all going to stay the same. They were best friends, practically family, he naively thought nothing would pull them apart.

At no time did he anticipate time moving so fast, space between them creating a gap that was nearly impossible to bridge now four years later.

Merlin couldn’t remember the last time he saw anyone in that picture, outside of that picture. Even Gwaine had started making friends and becoming less and less available to spend time together. Merlin couldn’t deny his own fault in the distance, a feeling of relief blossoming through his chest with each cancelled plans.

“Merlin,” Hunith said gently, joining her son at the kitchen table. It was well past midnight and he had long since left her to go to bed. After tossing and turning, Merlin rose from the bed and made his way to the table where he had been sitting for hours, going over memories. Good and bad ones.

“Mother,” Merlin sighed. He discretely wiped the tears from his eyes and pasted a smile on his face. Judging from his mother’s expression, he hadn’t been fast enough.

“Call him.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

“Don’t you dare play dumb with me boy, I did not raise a stupid child. Arthur Pendragon. You know you miss him, you look at those pictures so often I’m surprised they haven’t just dissolved in your fingers by now.”

“I..” Merlin’s breath caught in his throat. “I don’t know mom, it’s been so long. He’s been gone for years, hasn’t even come home in the past two. Even Morgana came home last winter and we always knew she would be the first to go and never come back.”

“If he loved you as much as I knew he did back then it will all work out. You were everything to that boy, and I know he still is everything to you.”

Merlin blinked more tears that pooled in the corner of his eyes. 

“I’m so worried about you,” Hunith admitted. I know what good times you all had back then, how you were all there for each other and how close you were. But I worry about you, about how you just can’t let it go and are still living back then.”

Merlin’s tears broke when he saw the tears in his mother’s eyes. Her lower lip trembled and she grasped Merlin’s hand tightly. 

“Please son, please let yourself be happy.”

Merlin nodded. “Fine.”

The next afternoon, Merlin was sitting in the centre of his bed, holding his cell phone tightly in his hand. He had made the decision to call, now he just had to actually dial the numbers. With a call to Morgana, which took over an hour of her yelling at him about keeping in contact better and how she was coming back to Ealdor for a mini vacation to regroup and see what it was she wanted to do with her life and he was the first person she was planning on seeing because she missed his goofy face and giant ears. She gladly handed over the numbers to Arthur’s cell phone with glee when Merlin admitted that he was planning on calling.

“It’s about damn time,” Morgana said with a huff. “Don’t get me wrong, he’s doing great in London right now. He and Lance are running some business doing something with a friend they met in Uni on the soccer team. But he’s miserable. Shagging some twat named Sophia who he hates but thinks he deserves since he let the love of his life get away when we were 18.”

Merlin paused.

“I’m talking about you,” Morgana added. “So call him and end both your misery.”

Morgana’s confession gave Merlin the confidence he needed. With trembling hands he dialed the numbers she had given him and waited as it rang. After four a female picked up. 

“Hello?”

“Yes, hello. May I please speak with Arthur?”

Immediately, Merlin could hear the suspicion in her voice. “He’s busy at the moment, I will have to take a message.” In the background Merlin could hear Arthur’s voice speaking to someone else.

“Who am I speaking with please?” Merlin wanted confirmation that this was indeed Arthur’s girlfriend.

“This is Sophia, who is this?”

“Please tell him Merlin is on the line.”

“Arthur doesn’t know a Merlin…” Sophia gave a snooty huff.

“Merlin? Wait, what?” Arthur’s voice said in the background. “Who did you say that was?”

“It’s someone called Merlin, Arthur, I’ll just take a message. Probably someone wanting an interview.”

Merlin felt his eyes narrow. He held his breath as he listened to Arthur’s voice come closer, indicating he would take the call.

“But Arthur,” Sophia whined. “We were in the middle of something, I want to pick out this dress for the banquet tonight and I need your opinion.”

“I will just be a moment,” Arthur’s voice was hard and left no room for argument. Merlin snickered when he heard Sophia squeak.

“You can’t be serious,” he said when Arthur picked up the phone. “That woman is a beast!”

“You don’t know the half of it Merlin,” Arthur’s voice was clear on the line. “Please tell me you’re in London and don’t have plans for tonight.”

“Sorry mate, in Ealdor. Working the late shift at the inn for my mam.”

“It was a thought. So what do I owe this surprise, not that I don’t appreciate it.”

Merlin took a deep breath. “I missed you. I miss you.”

Silence fell over them and Merlin could hear Arthur’s breathing through the line.

He could faintly hear Arthur’s response. “I miss you too.”

Despite Arthur’s silence on the line, Merlin could hear life going on outside of his window, he could hear it beyond Arthur. 

“Come to London.”

Merlin couldn’t stop the gasp. “What?”

“Come to London. At least to visit, and then we can see. I miss you Merlin, I’ve missed you since the day I left and every single day we’ve been apart. I don’t’ come home because it will be too painful to say goodbye again. I barely managed the first time.”

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered.

“I know, I know. But please, think about it. Come.”

Closing his eyes, Merlin took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Okay.”

“Okay you’ll think about it?”

Even though Arthur couldn’t see him, Merlin shook his head. “Okay, I’ll come.”

He couldn’t deny hearing the way Arthur’s voice faltered. “Are you serious?”

“I’ll talk to my mom and let you know when to expect me.”

“Any time, day or night. Let me know and I’ll pick you up at the airport. You’ll stay with me.”

“What about your girl…”

“Don’t Merlin. Don’t even pretend she’s nothing more than a poor excuse for you.”

For a split second, Merlin felt bad for this faceless girl who probably thought she was the love of Arthur’s life. 

“She knows,” Arthur admitted. “She knows this is casual. I need a face to accompany me around town, she gets her face in the papers. It’s nothing more than that.”

Merlin let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’ll let you know when I’m on my way.”

Merlin gasped when he felt the phone taken from his hand. 

“Hello Arthur Pendragon,” Hunith said warmly. “How are you?”

He watched in horror as Hunith blushed at whatever Arthur was saying to her.

“Oh Arthur, you haven’t changed a bit.” Hunith giggled and Merlin shook his head. “Yes, well Merlin will be packing his bags this evening. I’ve managed to cover his shifts at the Inn as I’ve hired a new boy to take care of his duties. He will be on a flight tomorrow at ten AM. I will have him email or text you the details, whatever it is that you kids do these days. Take care of my baby Arthur Pendragon, I’m putting him in your capable hands.”

Merlin’s embarrassment intensified as Hunith gave a guttural laugh and tilted her head back as she roared.

“Yes, by all means. I give you full permission to do all of that Arthur.”

“MOTHER!” Merlin gasped. He pulled the phone out of her hand and glared at her as she giggled and left the room. She placed an envelope on his desk before leaving with a smile and a wink.

“So…”

“I’ll pick you up.”

“Arthur…”

“I love you, Merlin.”

Merlin was suddenly overwhelmed and excited and terrified, all at once. “I…”

“I love you.”

As he closed his eyes, Merlin saw Arthur’s face in his mind. He felt his whole body relax and his lips curled into a smile. “I love you too.”

“See you tomorrow.”

FINIS


End file.
